


War Dogs

by amosanguis



Series: author's fave [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2nd POV - Merlin, Lamia, M/M, tag to "Lamia", this is one long metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had always thought of Arthur and his knights like dogs - very large and very protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	War Dogs

-z- 

 

You had always thought of Arthur and his knights like giant dogs.

At times, they were the gentlest of creatures, coming up to you with a lolling tongue and wagging tail – wanting your love and attention and acceptance.

At others times, they were the nasty, fierce war dogs they were trained to be – snapping and snarling at any who came too close, and ripping out the throats of those who did not heed their first warnings and caused you harm.

They kept you close, even in Camelot, kept you inside a protective circle and never letting you venture far.  They would nudge at your hands, begging for a pet or wrestle or kiss.  They curled around you at night, keeping you safe and warm.

Until the Lamia.

It terrifies you even now when you think about how all of that combined power – Elyan, Percival, Leon, Gwaine – all centered on you.

That once protecting circle they formed around you before had suddenly become a cage of sharp fangs and hard muscle.  They would nip at your heels and dance back, letting you bleed out just as they would any other prey they wished to toy with.

Elyan, the one who always danced and pranced and barked happily when you were near, now just stared at you and licked his lips, tail high and bushy, body tensed and ready to pounce.

Percival, one of your fiercest protectors next to Arthur, was now growling and backing you into a corner, snapping at your neck.

Gwaine, who had always been with you, who had always curled up around you at night to keep you to himself, was the first to actually bite.  And though the wound wasn’t deep, it was the one that hurt most.

Then it was Leon – loyal until the very end  _Leon_.  He had run you down, his claws tearing into your back as his fangs ripped at your clothes and flesh.  He would’ve killed you if not for the Lamia’s sweet song beckoning and poisoning.

And then Arthur came and saved you.  And when you told him in the softest of whispers why you were bruised and bloody, he savaged each of the knights, none of which could’ve defended themselves even if they had tried.  Arthur’s rage was too great.

In the end, the apologies were quiet.

Elyan and Percival came to you with their tail between their legs and heads bowed.  Soft whining and gentle kisses.

Leon came to you crawling on his belly, soft noises in the back of his throat, and gently licked at the wounds he had inflicted.

Gwaine was the last to come to you.   And it was when you were already back in Camelot.  He had crawled into your bed and nuzzled you quietly, placing soft kisses along your bruised back.

After that, Arthur never left you alone with his knights.  He had forgiven them, yes, but he had not forgotten what they had done in their moment of weakness.

You know that Arthur still blames himself, but you do your best to show him that he shouldn’t. 

You whisper in the dark how glad you are that he wasn’t there, because if he had ended up under the Lamia’s control – he could’ve inflicted even worse wounds, wounds that would not have just bled your body, but also your soul.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
